


Слишком

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: И надо же было оставить в раздевалке свою сумку!
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Shinjou Kei





	Слишком

Надо же было оставить в раздевалке свою сумку. Весь инвентарь собрала, проверила комплекты формы, а сумку — забыла. Надежды на заботу Кей-тяна никакой — тот слишком устал после матча и попросил оставить его одного. Ребята отправились в кафе, позвав присоединиться к ним позже.

Добежав до спорткомплекса, Яги снова нырнула в переплетения коридоров. Те уже опустели и казались огромными. Их команду запихнули в самое дальнее крыло, так что по пути можно было придумать множество вариантов извинения. Если уж Ания просил, причины серьёзные. А тут она впервые нарушит обещание. Но что ещё оставалось? Сумка — кладезь нужных вещей.

Перед дверью Яги замешкалась: вдруг не стоит? Одёрнула себя. Всё хорошо, зайдёт-выйдет, ничего такого. В раздевалке оказалось тихо, только в душе шумела вода. Яги прошлась, осматриваясь, — сумка оказалась под лавкой у окна. Ну вот, дело сделано, и беспокоить никого не пришлось.

Грохот застал её в дверях. Яги вздрогнула, отпустив ручку, и забеспокоилась. Вдруг Ания упал и ударился о кафель? Вдруг вообще вырубился? Она просто проверит, одним глазком, пусть Кей-тян хоть прилюдно обзывает извращенкой. За непоправимое Яги себя не простит.

Дверь в душевую приоткрылась тихо, там было темнее, и некоторое время пришлось подождать, чтобы силуэты стали различимыми. Ания обнаружился у одной из кабинок на низком табурете. Он сидел к ней спиной, раздетый только по пояс и крепко сжимающий неработающий душ. Зато в соседней пустой кабинке активно лило. Рядом возвышалась какая-то гора.

— Больно, мать твою! — Ания долбанул насадкой душа по кафельной стенке, и знакомый грохот ударил по ушам.

— Терпи.

Тут кто-то ещё? Мужской голос показался знакомым. Из-за неудобного ракурса Яги пришлось на страх и риск приоткрыть дверь шире. Хотя её-то видеть, по идее, не должны. Вот если кому вдруг понадобится полотенце... Непонятная гора распрямилась, оказавшись Шинджо! Тоже раздетым по пояс. Но разве тот не ушёл раньше, сославшись на важные дела? Какое дело у него к Кей-тяну?

За всей странностью ситуации Яги не сразу заметила эластичный бинт и сухой лёд. Ясно, допрыгался...

Ания точно собирался себя угробить, играя с трещиной в ребре. Его берегли и отговаривали, но он словно на эшафот шёл: "Всё равно последняя игра в сезоне". Так и сказал — последняя... Да, все сулили именно подобный исход. Вот и продули. А даже не обидно, не горько — никак. Ради чего только надрывался, идиот! Чтобы теперь корчиться от боли? Чтобы Шинджо лгал и бежал в аптеку? Яги плотнее сжала губы, сдерживаясь не прокричать это вслух.

Надо идти — к ребятам, потом домой, а вечером... Вечером самой организовать лечение. Больному на голову. Но Яги словно приклеилась к месту. Шинджо осторожно накладывал бинт, Ания постукивал душем. Создавалось ощущение барабанной дроби перед кульминационным моментом. Ну же, литавры. Она просто дождётся литавр, чем бы они ни оказались.

— До вечера возиться будешь?

Шинджо закрепил концы бинта и проверил натяжку.

— Не терпится получить награду?

— Не терпится, — голос Ании звучал вкрадчиво.

Что это за награда такая? В стриптиз-клуб пойдут? Кей-тян как-то заливал ей про подобное...

Шинджо торопливо убрал лёд с бинтом в контейнер и закинул на полочку для мыла. Яги невольно засмотрелась на красивый бросок, а когда перевела взгляд обратно, чуть не зажмурилась. Шинджо и Ания целовались — увлеченно, вжимаясь друг в друга, явно не первый раз.

Никакого стеснения и много-много доверия. Кей-тян абы с кем не лизался, что бы про него ни судачили. Секс любил — да, а вот целоваться — это совсем другое. А тут медленно, глубоко. Это обалдеть насколько Анию крыло. И Яги — вместе с ним. С ними.

Их руки танцевали дёргано и спешно. Трогали, гладили, ладонями обрисовывали шею, плечи, изгиб спины. Слишком завораживающее зрелище. Это не литавры — целый оркестр. Мелодия не закончилась, а только началась. И у Яги место в партере. Глупо от такого отказываться...

Шинджо, до этого стоявший согнувшись в три погибели, рухнул на колени, наверняка не почувствовав боли, хотя грудную клетку Ании берёг. Он всего его берег — едкого, с нездоровыми замашками, вечно усмехающегося; потрясающего. Ания мычал и пытался направить, доминант хренов. Всё многочисленные девчонки...

Шинджо на худенькую прелестницу не походил совсем. В глазах Яги — это уже огромный плюс. Но Кей-тян с чего, как? Она поняла ответ позже. Похожие друг на друга, оба как пламя, они не растрачивались впустую, горели сильно и мерно.

Творилось что-то запредельное. Даже череда их бейсбольных побед вряд ли сравнится с укрощением огня. Ания вцепился в волосы Шинджо и направил его голову вниз. Всё казалось: взбесится и ударит, потеряет контроль, и тогда... Шинджо спокойно и деловито развязал штаны Ании и стянул их с бёдер. Яги видела только, как тот дергает лопатками, запрокидывает голову — и представляла его острое возбуждение. Шинджо взял в рот сразу на полную и двигался размеренно, то прикрывая, то закатывая глаза. Он тоже ловил от этого кайф.

Яги запустила руку в ворот блузки, скользнула под лиф. Сосок чутко среагировал на прикосновение, потянуло сладко. Но в разы, в разы слабее, чем её захлестывало, просто наблюдая.

Ания с Шинджо дошли до чего-то безумного. Шинджо полулежал на полу, смотря на Анию жадными тёмными глазами, а тот водил пальцами ног по его члену, тёр головку, мизинцем цепляя прозрачные нити смазки. Ужасно пошло — и соблазняюще.

Яги привалилась к косяку — голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались. Это всё слишком... Слишком заводило. Она бы даже не отказалась присоединиться — как жарко и томно должно быть между ними, и каждый бы стремился доставить удовольствие ей... Но им хватало друг друга.

Ания успел сползти на Шинджо, яростно целуя везде, оставляя отметины. Добравшись до губ, приник так, словно хотел вплавиться. Чистое пламя, сливающееся с другим. Шинджо оглаживал и мял его задницу. Подумалось, её грудь он сгрёб бы одной рукой. Но с задницы рука сместились на члены — скользкие и горячие, наверняка. Ания с Шинджо сорвано дышали, хлюпало на грани слышимости. Яги стало казаться, что других звуков не существует. Когда после полувыдоха-полустона всё прекратилось, тишина оглушила её.

Яги сползла по стенке, тупо уставившись в пространство. Ни мыслей, ни даже желаний — невольно украденные чужие эмоции выжала её всю. Между ног было стыдно мокро, хотя, подглядывая, она испытала всё что угодно, кроме стыда. Теперь-то уж что...

На голоса и шаги она среагировала слишком поздно, успев только неуклюже подняться и сесть на лавку, прижимая к груди ту самую сумку.

Выйдя из душевой в школьной форме, Ания застыл на секунду и вдруг улыбнулся.

— Что, глупышка, ждёшь? Боишься, до дома не доберусь?

— Я лично боюсь, — Шинджо вынырнул следом, пригнувшись и закинув руку Ании себе на плечо. — Ещё скрючишься по дороге, Яги предлагаешь тебя тащить?

Ания скривился.

— Понял, понял. Ну, идешь, глупышка?

Всё по-прежнему, думала Яги, осторожно поднимаясь. Всё по-прежнему — когда они шли по коридору, подкалывая друг друга, и мечтали попасть на Кошиен с Кавато.

Всё по-прежнему — и никогда не будет как раньше.


End file.
